


"Already, They Have Fallen..."

by Reed_Zone_Alert (Eliza_Reed)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fanfiction, Grey Jedi (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Jar Jar Binks, Kind of Canon-Complaint, POV Third Person Omniscient, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, The Jedi Order is Corrupt, Updates Are Ridiculously Slow- Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Reed/pseuds/Reed_Zone_Alert
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn survives his battle with Darth Maul and returns to Coruscant, only to find the Council still refuses to allow Anakin to be trained by the Order. Finding himself disillusioned by these events, Qui-Gon Jinn decides to leave the Order and train Anakin on his own.~~~~{{Summary is being rewritten}}
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	1. At Its Roots

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'll be making Jar Jar much more useful and less clumsy in this story than he was in Phantom Menace, so PLEASE hold your tongues. ALL flame comments will be deleted. Genuine constructive criticism, however, would be appreciated! 😸😸😸😸
> 
> Secondly, yes, I'm bringing in elements from the KOTOR games- namely HK-47, whom I absolutely adore, and am going to be giving a big a role in this story. Same goes for GO-T0. 
> 
> I may also bring in T3-M4 later on, but for now he's just going to be a mentioned character. I love T3 with all my heart too, I just feel I shouldn't have every droid from the game in this story unless there's a really good reason for it.

Qui-Gon Jinn set the now-sealed envelope onto his desk, his face creased with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. He had finally seen what he had been refusing to see for nearly his entire life- the Jedi Order was corrupt. It was corrupted all the way down to its roots, all the way to the Code itself- corrupted with lies and hypocrisy and over a hundred thousand of years of ignorance.

The Jedi sighed and turned around, walking towards the young Anakin's bedroom, the cloth of his robes rustling silently as he moved. Qui-Gon knocked gently on the door and called softly, "Anakin?"A loud thump resounded through the door- no doubt the ten year old must've rolled out of bed. There was a soft scurry of bare feet against the carpet, and then the door slid open with a light squeak.

Anakin looked up at the Jedi, head tilted in puzzlement. Before Qui-Gon could speak, the ten year-old said, "We're leaving, aren't we?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered. "The Jedi still refuse to train you, in spite of the evidence. They still refuse to see what is right in front of their eyes... yes, we are leaving. If the Order will not train you, then I will do so myself- just as I had promised."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Anakin asked softly, his eyes widening. Qui-Gon could feel the worry rolling off the boy in waves.

"That is why we're leaving," Qui-Gon explained. "So that we don't get in trouble. Now gather your things. We must leave as soon as possible." Anakin nodded in understanding, and scurried back into his room. It did not take long for them to pack, and soon enough, both former Jedi and soon-to-be apprentice were on the streets, headed towards the local ship docks. It was dawn, and the soft, barely visible light illuminated the already crowded streets of Coruscant.

"Wait! Wait for meesa!" a shrill voice called from behind, overpowering the varied hum of conversation. Qui-Gon stopped and held Anakin's hand as a certain Gungan came bumbling into view. Surprisingly, somehow Jar Jar managed not to trip on anything in spite of Qui-Gon's expectations to the contrary. 

"Jar Jar? How did you find us?"

Jar Jar stopped in front of the two Force-Sensitives, panting from exhaustion. After a moment, the Gungan had recovered and he shrugged in response to Qui-Gon's query. "Meesa not know how- just knew meesa _had_ to find yousa."

Qui-Gon felt an inkling of suspicion, but he decided now was not the time to test his theory. Right now they had to find a ship. "We will discuss this later, then. Come, we don't have much time before the Council realises what I have done."

"What yousa do?" Jar Jar asked, confused.

"We will discuss that later too," Qui-Gon answered impatiently, gesturing for the Gungan to follow. "We need to leave this planet."

Jar Jar got the message and nodded, following after the two Force-Sensitives. "Okie-day!"

* * *

One Mind Trick and a dumpy old freighter, and the trio were on their way to Nar Shaddaa. It was an easy place to get lost in- not only were there a lot of people there, but the place was also powerful in the Force, and would mask the presence of Qui-Gon and his companions. 

In other words, it was the perfect hiding place.

Qui-Gon set the old freighter down on one of the abandoned landing pads in the Refugee Sector- intent on both him and his companions being long gone before anyone notices a freighter sitting where it shouldn't be. The moment Qui-Gon stepped out of the ship, he was almost overwhelmed by the Force flowing through the planet. Even Jar Jar seemed to be affected, as he began to complain of dizziness. That or he got into the juma juice when Qui-Gon wasn't looking.

Anakin suffered the worst of it, however- being stronger in the Force than most. The ten year-old promptly fainted on the spot. Qui-Gon caught the boy before he tumbled off the side of the exit ramp. He carried Anakin as he and Jar Jar made their way to an apartment complex at the other end of the sector. It was not ideal, but until Qui-Gon could find a more suitable and permanent solution, it would have to do. Unfortunately, the owner of the complex was a Toydarian of all species, and- much like his counterpart Watto- very much immune to Mind Tricks. So Qui-Gon, after a long and somewhat heated discussion with the Toydarian, finally managed to reach an agreement that was less than reasonable for the former Jedi, but better than nothing.

Qui-Gon also made a mental note to seek out another place for them to stay at the first opportunity.

* * *

"Master?" Obi-Wan called through the closed bedroom door. "Master, are you in there?" After a moment of getting absolutely no response, Obi-Wan punched in the door's passcode and opened the door. The metal barrier slid open with a hiss. Obi-Wan at once felt the emptiness hit him. There was no one here. No Qui-Gon. No Anakin. And definitely no Jar Jar. A quick search of the room led to the Jedi discovering the envelope on Qui-Gon's desk. Obi-Wan ripped it open and pulled out the sheet of paper inside.

On it were scribbled only these words:

"You have failed me, the galaxy, and everything the Jedi are supposed to stand for. I will not let history continue to repeat itself. Not when the future can still be changed."

There was nothing else in the message. Nothing to indicate where he had gone.

Obi-Wan, in spite of all his training, felt fear strike his heart. He reached out through his bond, reached out to Qui-Gon and felt... nothing. He could feel nothing coming from Qui-Gon's end- only a thick, impregnable wall where the presence of his Master should be.

"... No..." Obi-Wan let the note fall from his fingers as the truth sunk in. Qui-Gon left. His Master had left. He had abandoned not only the Order, but his own apprentice. Obi-Wan sighed softly, realising that he should have seen this coming. Qui-Gon had made it very clear from the start that he would train Anakin, with or without the Council's approval. 

Obi-Wan reached out to Qui-Gon a second time, in the hopes he might penetrate that wall his Master had thrown up.

It was in vain.


	2. Update

I've decided to go into a very different direction with this story.... um, you might see an actual update soon, Idk- but yeah, I've decided I want to tell a somewhat different story.... and that's pretty much it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 😸😸😸😸


End file.
